Inuyasha: Nejiten Style!
by XoTentenXgurlXo101
Summary: Inuyasha: Naruto style Tenten as Kagome Neji as Inuyasha Sakura as Sango Sasuke as Miroku Naruto as Shippo. Lord what a pair of Jewel hunters....
1. The Girl Who Overcome Time

Cries were heard out by the village.

"Neji!"

A boy with long coffee brown hair wrapped up in a net broke out. He smirked and laughed with a evil grin on his face. Spears were thrown but the boy avoided them and crashed into a small hut. He smirked and in his sight was a jewel.

He grabbed it and ran; spears were through at him more.

"See you later. Finally a way for me to become a full demon at last." He said as he observed the jewel. "Neji!" A voice cried. A woman with long brown hair and a bow and arrow pointed it at Neji. She let the arrow go and it stabbed Neji in the heart against a tree.

The woman stood the wind in her hair and then Neji whispered.

"A...Ayame.."

His hand reached towards her. "How could...I thought.." His hand dropped and his eyes closed. The woman named Ayame staggered over to the jewel, she was bleeding. As she nelt down a little girl ran over. "Big sister!" She cried.

The villagers ran over next.

"Ayame that wound!"

"Your hurt really badly!" The little girl cried. Ayame sighed

"I forgot who I... And now see what.." She couldn't get the words out then Ayame with a pained expression picked up the jewel. "All for this. The sacred jewel which-" She bent over in pain.

"Your in pain! Let someone help." The little girl was on the verge of tears. "I wont feel it much longer and so I give this to you." Ayame held out the jewel for the girl to take.

"The Shikon notama which you must burn with my body."

The Little girl didn't take her eyes off of it.

"It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it!"

Ayame commanded with rage.

Ayame winced in pain and feel over.

"Sister Ayame!"

"SISTER AYAME!"

"Shikona...whah?"

"Shikon notama! The jewels of four souls." Tenten dangled the jewel in front of her face.

"You don't actually think tourist are going to buy these dumb key chains do you?" She asked the old man sitting in front of her. "That is not just a key chain! That crystal there is a replica of an aciant jewel which-"

He stopped an annoyed expression on his face as Tenten jingled the jewel for the cat to play with.

The old man cleared his thoat.

"As I was saying.....That crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which-" He stopped again.

Tenten still had the jewel jingling it playing with cat. The cat fell over and the old man sighed impatiently.

"An ancient jewel-"

"Do you remember it's my birthday tomorrow right!?" Tenten said cutting him off. The old man laughed "I planned to wait another day but-"

"So you did get me something! Hand it over!"

Tenten commanded. But then as she got the gift she sweat dropped.

"That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of the water wig which-"

"Here Buyo." Tenten said sadly.

"Eat."

Buyo took the hand, and the old man screamed.

"That's an antiqe!"

He tried to get Buyo but fell over.

_Replica this! Authintic that! Here everything's got a story._

Tenten thought annoyed.

It was dinner time. "Why pickles are full of history!" The old man said with a pickle on his fork.

Tenten looked up annoyed.

"Not half as full as you are!" She said more annoyed.

_The thousand year old sacred tree_

_Legend of the bone eater well._

_I've heard these stories all my life and I've never believe a word!_

_That is...till' today._

_My fifteenth birthday.._

Birds chirped and the sun was shining brightly. Tenten walked out of her house her buns up and in her school uniform.

"I'm leaving!" She called and ran towards the exit.

She stopped "Hey what are you doing!" She called to her brother Konahamaru. He was standing in the entrance to the sacred well. Konahamoru turned around. "Nothing!" He said and Tenten walked up to him. "Your not supposed to play in here!" She took off her book bag.

"I'm not! It's the cat." Konahamoru replied.

"He went down to the well?" Tenten asked.

The moved in closer and Konahamoru called scardly. "Buyo...."

He nelt down. "I don;t know were else he could be!" Tentenbent down Bordly. "So go down." She said casually. "But why do I gotta be the one?!" He asked.

"Because your the one thats looking for him!" Tenten replied.

The well made a noise and Konahamoru ran behind Tenten.

"S...somethings down there!" He yelled. Tenten turned around.

"Uh, yeah the cat!" She said sarcastically. Tenten stood up and easily walked down the stairs.

She stopped when it made another sound

_That sound.._She thought

_From inside the well..._A crash was heard and Tenten and Konahamoru screamed. "Buyo!" Konahamoru said. The cat rubbed up against Tenten and then looked up. Tenten picked him up and looked at Buyo.

"You make fun of me cause I'm scared. Then your all AHHH!!" Tenten looked over annoyed.

"Look who's talking Mr. 'Why do I have to go'?" Tenten replied her back turned towards the well. Then Konahamoru's eyes got big, he stood up. "Sis! Behind you!" The well busted open and a purple mist surrounded Tenten. Then the mist grabbed her and pulled her down into the well. Tenten's face was turned around by many hands she gasped at the sight before her. It was a woman with long black hair. They fell

"How nice to be alive once more!"

She cried with a sickening voice. "My strength materials are nice." she said, Her body was like a centipede. She had a hold of Tenten's head and Tenten squirmed to get loose. "You have it don't you? Give it to me!" The woman licked Tenten.

"Wh..what are you doing?" She screamed.

"Let go!" Tenten screamed breaking loose with one hand on the woman's face.

A purple Aura came out and pushed the woman away. "Retched girl! I must have the scared jewel!"

She screamed and was pushed away.

Tenten was confused. "The...sacred jewel." She landed in the bottom of the well. "I guess I mist of..fallen in the well." She told herself as she looked up to the top. _Maybe I bumped my head, or.._She turned around and an arm from the centipede woman was there.

"Or maybe not!" She said looking away, then up. "Either way.." She stood up.

"Hey Konahamaru! Get grandpa!" She yelled but no one answered. The Tenten was vines and began to climb them.

"He probably took off. Little-" She turned her attention the a butterfly.

Then she finally reached the top.

With one hand out she pushed herself up.

_What the..._

Tenten was in a forest! She sat down and looked around

_I could be wrong but..Toto...I think were not in Tokyo anymore._

Tenten stood up. "Grandpa! Mom! Are you there?" No answer.

"Konahamaru! Buyo!" Tenten still had no answer so she decided to walk alttle ways.

_It's like the famiy shrine isn't even...._

She gasped happily.

_The tree! _Tenten ran toward the tree making her way through the bushes.

_That means I'm practically home! _She jumped up-but stopped.

She didn't see home and on the tree was a boy with long coffee brown hair with a arrow in his chest stuck to the tree.

"Is that a boy?" Tenten asked herself. Tenten got closer then got on one of the over grown vines and climbed towards him.

"Hey there...wotcha doing..?" She asked nervously.

The she noticed to black ears on top of his head.

_Oh, wow...like dog ears.._

_I think I want to touch them!_

Tenten reached out taking an ear in each hand. She squeezed them twice.

She stopped and sighed...

"Now that, thats out of my system."

"Get away from there!" A man commanded. Tenten turned her attention on men holding weapons...pointing at her!

They let the arrows go and Tenten screamed then held on to the boy with ears.

The men didn't get her but they ran up.

Tenten sat tied up on a mat. "You didn't have tie me up you know!" She yelled trying to get loose.

She was in the middel of many people, all were looking at her weirdly.

Whispers were heard out

"You reckon it's a war!"  
"Of couse it is."

"She could be a half demon in diquse."  
_Talk _

_talk _

_talk_

_What is this? The Japan medieval times?_

"Make way for my pries test Chiyo!" Tenten looked up. An old woman with a patch on her eye walked towards Tenten.

_Now What!?  
_Chiyo gave her weapon to the man next to her.

The took some kind of dust and through it on Tenten. "Demon begone!"

"Hey! Hey! I'm not a demon! Okay?" Tenten yelled.

"Are ye not?" Chiyo asked. "Then why were ye found in the forest of Neji?" She asked calmly. The man leaned over. "She could be a spy form another village!" Chiyo looked at him.

"In that case she would be a fool! Who would invade such a pore village as ours?" Chiyo looked at Kagome.

Chiyo then walked up to Tenten.

"Let me ave a good look at ye." Chiyo grabbed Tenten by the chin.

"Look clever girl or be a half-whit." Tenten looked angry.

_Why you..!_

"It's there." Chiyo said. "I do not know why."

"Huh?"

Chiyo stirred soup and put it in a bowel.

"Stew?"

She asked Tenten who was rubbing her wrist.

"Wow! That looks great! Real food!" Tenten said taking the bowel.

The she started slurping it down.

"Spar us no ill will child. For though I now see you mean us no harm." Chiyo said. "In these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcome." Chiyo stirred the stew.

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we?" Tenten asked good-hearted.

"To-ky-o?" Chiyo asked.

"Never heard of it! Is that were your people are from?" She asked and Tenten smiled.

"Uh, Yeah! So I should get going."

_Though i have no idea how to get back of course!_

Tenten slurped some more of her stew.

_Fifty years have passed...since Ayame died. _Chiyo thought.

A huge bang was heard and Chiyo and Tenten looked outside. "Whats going on?" Chiyo asked. They both gasped when they saw what was going on..

The centipede woman was back. She had a horse in her mouth and dropped it infront of Chiyo. "It's that thing!" Tenten yelled. "Give me the sacred jewel!" The centi-woman yelled using her body to crawl towards Tenten. Tenten and Chiyo fell and centi-woman tried to get Tenten. "It..said sacred jewel. Were ye it still!?" Chiyo looked at Tenten and Tenten looked around nervously. "I have no idea! I mean I've heard of the jewel but I-"

"Must have it I must!" Centi-woman yelled.

_That thing it's after me..._

"Spears! Arrows! Nothing works!" A villager yelled.

"We must make it go to the dry well." Chiyo replied. "The dry well?" Tenten asked.

Chiyo looked at Tenten "In the forest of Neji."

_The well I climbed out of! _

"Which way is the forest?" Tenten asked. "Where the lights shining right?" Tenten answered herself and took of running.

"Wait!" Chiyo called.

Tenten ran, "I'll draw it away!" She called back.

Chiyo gasped.."She can see what can not be seen in the forest of neji!"

_Someone will save me right? _

_They've got too!_

"Grandpa! Mom! Anybody!" Tenten yelled as the centi-woman came up behind here.

"Whoever you are! Please somebody HELP ME!"

Neji's heart pulsed and his claws unhinged. "I smell it! The blood of the woman who killed me." Neji said to himself.

"It's coming closer.." He tried to grab the arrow but it shocked him.

Tenten was still running for her life. She turned...

"Give it too me!" Centi-woman yelled

"I told you I don't have it!" Tenten replied. The centipede woman crashed into the ground which made Tenten fly into the air..right in front of Neji. "Hello Ayame." He said evilly.

"Playing with bugs now are we?" Tenten looked up at him.

_Did he just talk..?_

Tenten stood up.

"So your alive?" She asked. "Why have you taken so long to kill it?" Neji asked. "Just do her like you did me.." He had hate in his voice.

"You look pretty dumb there Ayame! The Ayame I know wouldn't waist her time." Tenten looked confused.

"That does it! Ayame! Ayame! Whoever she is! She's not me cause my name is-" Neji looked up.

"It's here." Neji said casually and the Centipede woman came crashing down trying to grab Tenten.

Then arrows were shot into it. "Now pull!" A man called. The men pulled "So I was saved." Tenten said to herself.

"Your pathetic Ayame!" Neji called then Tenten with an evil look turned around.

"I'm not Ayame!" She pointed at the centipede.

"Look I'm telling you I'm not her."

She walked up to Neji. "Whoever her is.." Neji looked down angrily. "And I'm saying you gotta be her! Cause if your not there is no way you could smell so-" He stopped and sniffed.

"Your not her..."

He whispered.

"I know! My name is Tenten! TEN-TEN!" Neji looked away.

"Your right..Ayame was cuter. Much cuter.." Tenten glared

_What did you...?_

The she felt something grab her she reached out and grabbed Neji's hair. "Ahhhh! Let go of me!" She screamed. "Ow! Ow! Ow! You let go!" He cried.

"Inuyasha has revived!"

_How can that be...? The seal should of held forever! _Chiyo thought

"GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!"

_Sacred jewel..._Nejit thought

The beast opened it mouth and went for Tenten. "Stop it!" She cried putting out her hand. Something stopped the beast and Tenten fell.

"Hey, I did that before too.." She looked at her hands. The villagers gasped. "But how did I do it?" She asked herself.

A glow came from Tenten's side. "Whats happening now..?" She looked down at her side. The beast had no arms but ran towards Tenten and pushed her so that the jewel came out.

_it came form inside me..Is that the sacred jewel...?  
_She fell to the ground. The jewel fell in from of her.."Give me the jewel! Quick!" Neji commanded. "Wha?" Tenten asked.

"Hurry!" Neji yelled. The centipede pulled it's body around Tenten and forced her on the tree. "I heard some half-demon spawn had come back to life. It's you isn't it!" Centi yelled looking at Tenten.

_Half demon? What is he?_

Tenten looked up to Neji's face. "That's all I need to kick your scaly hide! Anything more than that would be a waste of my time." Neji replied. Tenten sighed..

"Listen you talk big but can you back it up?" She asked. "Hm?" He asked. "Can you or not!?"

"What can he do? Your powerless.." The beast bent down and scooped up the jewel with her mouth. "Don't you dare!" Neji yelled

"Look it's re-arming.." Tenten said. The demon became more powerful. "Yes! My power is complete!" It yelled. "Hey, Could you pull out this arrow?" Neji asked.

"Huh?"

"Look can you pull out this arrow or not!?" Neji asked again.

Tenten reached up.."I...I don't know!" She cried. Chiyo jumped from her horse. "Nay child! Once the arrows removed then Neji will be free to destory us all!"

"Don't be stupid! Atleast with me you've got a chance!" Neji yelled back.

* * *

That litarly took all ngith to wirte....My hands hurt.. :(

Please review!


	2. And The Boy Who was Over Come

Neji looked down at Tenten who was being crushed.

"And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?" Great way to put it Neji..

_I....I don't know what I should do. But given the choice...._

Tenten reached up and took hold of the arrow. "I choice to...L..li..." Yes people she was trying to pull it out.

"LIVE!"

The arrow came out and shattered in a million pieces. "It's gone! My sisters spell vanished." Chiyo said in shock. Tenten looked up.."Um,...Uh, N...Neji?" Neji looked down and started laughing an evil laugh. The demon heard and crushed harder only to be knocked away by Neji.

Tenten flew out screaming.

Neji jumped down and looked at the demon "Nasty Hag!" He yelled.

"Iron Reuven soul stealer!" With his claws he tore it apart. The demon was ripped in half and Neji smirked when it fell over.

Oh, and people here was Tenten: O.O..

_Well now I know..he is strong..._

A part of the demon moved and Tenten screamed. "It's still moving!" She yelled as the villagers came over.

"Find the glowing flesh quickly that's where the jewel will be. It must be removed at once less the flesh of Mistress Centipede revive." Tenten looked over at Chiyo.

"Woah! Woah! Tell me your joking!"

She looked at the demons body. Then she spotted the glowing part "There! It's that one." Chiyo walked up to the missing body part, reached her hand in, and pulled it out. Then she held it out for Tenten.

"Huh?" Tenten took it.

"But-" "Only ye must posses the sacred jewel.."

_Ye who resemble Ayame _

Chiyo thought.

"But how did it get inside me?" Tenten asked looking at jewel.

"Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?" She looked at Chiyo. They heard bones crush...."Exactly! Humans can't use it so why bother to keep it? If you don't hand the jewel over right now I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you." Neji replied. Chiyo stood infront of Tenten. _What!? _

"What!?"

_You mean he's not the hero..? _

* * *

Okay this is the last part to episode one of Inuyasha episode two is coming lol!


	3. Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

The stood in silence.

"Pay no he to Neji child."

Chiyo said blocking Tenten as Tenten looked down at the jewel.

_The sacred jewel makes monster's more powerful. Is it cursed? _

"I hate having to wait! And I hate the smell of you!" Neji said quickly,he started to run towards them and Tenten being Tenten ran. Neji caught up and jumped. Tenten tripped and fell...and well he didn't get her. Neji landed perfectly "Want me to scratch your back?" He asked sharpening his nails.

Tenten looked up

"You really tried to hit me just now didn't you!?" She asked.

"Shoot him!" The villagers yelled and let the weapons go. Neji turned around and blocked the arrows.

"Who do you people think I am? You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?!" Neji yelled.

Chiyo looked down and pulled something out of her dress.

"Somehow I knew it would eventually come to this." It was some kind of necklace. On the other side Tenten was still trying to run.."Prepare yourself!" Neji yelled.

_Prepare for what!?_

Neji tried to get her again but missed.

Tenten fell on the ground as the jewel rolled in front of her. "Now it's mine!" Neji said to himself going for the jewel. Chiyo was making a spell soon flashes came and the necklace she had formed around Neji's neck.

He landed on a rock in front of Tenten. "What the heck are these?" He asked looking at the necklace.

"Quickly child! the word of subjugation!"

Chiyo yelled to Tenten.

"Huh!? What word?"

Tenten asked crawling to the jewel. "It matter not the word has hold a spirit!" Tenten grabbed the jewel and ran only to come to a cliff. She fell...and the jewel dropped again. It rolled onto a bridge

"Hn. How can you overpower me when you can't even sit up!" Neji yelled going for the jewel. "A word to hold his spirit!" Tenten thought a moment. "But how will I know which one..?" More thinking..

Neji landed on the bridge.

"Uh....umm..."

Come on Tenten! Neji was so close when....

"SIT BOY!"

The necklace glowed and Neji fell to the ground face first.

"Sit boy!" He fell again.

"Sit boy!" And again....

"Sit boy!" And......again....

Tenten walked on the bridge and got closer to Neji. " What do you know it worked!" Neji sat up.

"What the heck is this thing!"

He yelled grabbing the neclace. He tried to pull it off but he couldn't. "I'm sorry Neji. But even you lack the power to move it." Chiyo said smugly. Neji glared up angrily. "Will see about that!" He pointed to Chiyo. "I'll come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!" Chiyo closed her eyes.

"The word please.."

She asked. Tenten put up one finger.

"Sit. Boy." Neji fell again.

Only this time the bridge collapsed and Neji fell in the water. "Well then shall we head home?" Chiyo asked as Tenten went to get the jewel. She stopped and looked over the bridge.."Well, that was easy..." She looked up.

"Wish I'd said it earlier."

* * *

Since the village had been messed up by the demon men were repairing it. Back in a hut Chiyo was taking care of Tenten's wounds. "Hows that?" She asked bandaging her side. "I noticed your rebuilding the houses..they were desryoed by mistress centipede..what a pain.." Tenten said. "Pain, Yes. Yet, we are just beginning..now that the sacred jewel is back among us far worst that that demon will come for it's power." Tenten looked down.

"Wort than yesterday...?"

Tenten asked. "And not just demons...there are humans who's hearts are more evil still and only the jewel has the power to make real there pity, grasping, ambitions." Tenten nodded then looked over.

"Speaking of pity....What are you still doing here?"

She asked Neji who was laying down the opposite direction with a scowl on his face. He turned around

"I'm waiting for the jewel." He said simply.

"With the beads around his neck his threat means nothing." Neji's scowl grew bigger. "It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel." Chiyo replied. "Why do you want the jewel anyway?" Tenten asked. "It seems to me your strong enough as it is.." Tenten opened her hand and looked down at the jewel.

"What power can the jewel give you that you don't already have?" Chiyo stood up.

"Ah, but he is just half-demon." Chiyo answered and Neji with his anger issues punched the floor causing a hole.

"You know what! I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch I just met talk like she knows me..."

He told Chiyo. "So ye don't remember?" Chiyo asked. "I thought as much." Chiyo walked away. "I am younger sister to Ayame.." She said quickly. "She ye bound you to the tree." Then she bent down.

"I'm Chiyo.."

"Your Chiyo?" Neji asked. "So your the brat huh?" Chiyo turned around. "Fifty years have passed and I have grown old." Chiyo said sadly. Neji scratched his head.

"If your this old Ayame must be pushing a hundred." Neji sat.

"I'm sure glad I don't have to worry about being old....at least not for awhile.." Neji said.

"Ayame didn't worry either...." Chiyo said while messing with the fire.

"Ayame died."

Neji looked up. "It was on the same day she bound ye to a tree." Neji smirked.

"Gee, sorry to hear it....not that I really care or nothing.."

He layed back down. "It's one less thing for me to worry about."

"I wouldn't let my geared down yet Neji..I now know that Tenten is the reincarnation of Ayame." Tenten looked up from her food.

"And it isn't just because ye resemble her. The jewel of four souls was in your body. That alone is proof enough. It's up to ye now child to take over it's protection."

* * *

Tenten was walking in the village.

_Me protecting this..._

"Who am I kidding.."

Tenten said to herself.

The villagers had heard about the news.

"You gotta admit there something other worldly about her.." A villager said looking at Tenten.

"Bout' who?"

"There saying that, that girl there is really Ayame."

"It's Ayame-sama for those who respect her!"

Tenten looked down at the jewel.

"Me? I knew it was Lady-Ayame all the time."

"Ayame-sama has come back!"

Tenten looked at the villagers who were bowing.

She blushed and turned around.

"I gotta get out of here!" She yelled running.

* * *

Neji sat on a tree in the village. "She died and I never knew..." He said looking in to the distance. Then out of no where a pear was thrown at him he caught it, then looked at it.

"Hn."

"Hey! Don't you wanna eat?"

Tenten yelled from the ground.

"Where did you get all that stuff from?" Neji asked seeing baskets in her hands.

"The villagers gave it too me. Why not come down from there and help me eat it!"

She yelled smiling. Neji got down and they sat in front of the tree..Tenten was munching on a pear and well Neji was glaring at her. "Whatever your up too I ain't buying it!" Neji said.

"Buying what? Listen..it's fair to say you don't like me right?"

Tenten asked. Neji smirked..

"Waaay....more than fair.."

"Whatever! It's not even me you dislike! It's this Ayame person.." Neji looked down.

"Hn." He said and jumped back into the tree.

"I'm not Ayame okay! I'm Tenten can't we just call it truce?" Tenten asked. "Ha! I knew it! What you don't get is I'm only after the jewel! Your just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!" Neji yelled.

"Oh, really.." Tenten looked at her pair.

"That's funny..considering all I have to do to make you obey is simply say..."

Neji looked up.

"Sit."

Neji hit the ground face first.

Tenten smiled. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" She smiled waving him off. Neji looked up..

"Oh, man...Hn."

* * *

Tenten lay on the floor in the hut.

_It's been two days now that I've been over here...Grandpa, Konahamoru, mom...they must be so worried...I got to get back. One way or the other..._

Tenten fell asleep.

* * *

_Neji's forest.. Dry well..... It's how I came here after all....There's got to be some hint to get home. _

"Tenten! Tenten!" Chiyo called.

Many villagers ran up to Chiyo. "We looked everywhere but, she's not here!" One said. Chiyo looked down..

"Could it be she's gone off on her own...we spoke of those who seek the sacred jewel yet we spoke not nearly enough.."

The old women looked down.

* * *

Tenten was actually walking through the forest at the time. Then she saw the well.

"There! That's the well I came out of."

She said remembering that weirdo thing.

Then she heard Battle screams..For men jumped down from the tree's.

They grabbed Tenten...Yippi doo...

* * *

Tenten was brought to a hut outside the forest. The men slammed her onto the ground face first.

"Ow!"

She yelled. "Hey boss we caught the girl just like you said we should!" A man yelled, as another leaned down.

"Hahahaha, her kimono is shorter then mine!" A fat one started. Then he grabbed her skirt..

"Your gonna catch cold if you go around in this.." Tenten squirmed, then stood up in a second.

"Don't do that! It will rip!"

She yelled covering her skirt with her hands...........

"What's a matter princess our hands to dirty for you!"

"Marry me and I'll buy you a new one."

Then one stepped up to her. (This scene is so rapish....)

"Stop laughing!" Tenten yelled. "Hand over the jewel right now." A deep voice was heard out through the room. Tenten gasped when she saw an eight foot something get up. He staggered over like he was drunk then he gripped his sword and pulled it out.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled as the men held her arms.

"Hey boss try taking it off in one swing like a dandelion!" They pushed her up.

"Let go!"

"Stop squirming!"

Instead of the eight foot man hitting Tenten he staggered to the left and hit a man.

"What did you do that for...?" The man asked as he hit the ground. The giant looked up

"Whoopsi..." He replied go towards the other men. He swung towards them and they all got out of place in time. "Boss! Boss! Where yo aiming" The fat one yelled hiding behind Tenten. "She's who you want!" He finsihed. The men pushed her forward..."Wait! Wait! Can't you tell there something wrong with your boss!" She hit there hands away. "Now get your butts in gear or next it will be you two! Do I have to tell you everything!" Tenten yelled pointing at them. They ducked as boss swung his sword down.

Tenten ran and ducked under his legs

_Here I am in feudle Japan playing duck duck goose with a eight foot troll...!_

* * *

Neji ran through the tree's quickly then he landed.

"Stupid girl. I don't care where she goes but, she took the jewel with her!" Neji leaped off.

My, can I say obsession issues..

* * *

Back at the hut the boss was well, hitting just about anything in his path. He hit something and it collapsed on the man who had a hold of Tenten skirt earlier. Tenten ran over

"You okay?"

She asked.

"We gotta go around!"

"It's blocked." Tenten pulled the man out. "Can you stand?" She asked supporting him. "You saved me. Thank you.." He replied. "I want the jewel give it to me.." The troll yelled from across the room."

_He's after the jewel...I wish I didn't have it! _

She remembered what Chiyo had said about many things wanting the jewel.

"Maybe I should have listened.." Tenten told herself.

"But I'll worry about that later!" Tenten staggered up trying to get the man to safety leaving the other men behind. Oh, and people the men ran up and with a frightening shriek hid behind Tenten.

Tenten sweat dropped "Thanks for nothing.."

She yelled at them. The troll tried to get them again but missed, he hit the wall and fell. "That's right.." She grabbed the jewel. "Take him." The men took the man.

Then Tenten thinking on the moment...which isn't good. Threw the jewel and it bounced outside.

"The jewel give it too me!"

Troll dude said. "The wall push it out all of you!" Tenten commanded. The men pushed "Sorry boss no good!"

"What did you just-I'm not your boss!"

Tenten yelled then turned around to she the big , ugly, weirdo behind her.

He took out his sword

He sung it

Tenten looked down

And then

Neji came in and broke the sword. Tenten smiled

_Neji!_

Then Neji took out the troll in a few punches. When the troll went down the men ran out.

"Were outta here boss!" One yelled.

"Thanks again!" Tenten looked at Neji. "I can't believe you actually came!" She said happily.

Neji turned.

"Is it safe? Where's the jewel?" He asked.

"Jewel?" Tenten asked confused. "Oh, no! tell me you did not just say that!" Tenten looked down..Then she laughed nervously. Then the troll got up

"Hn. What is that smell! It smells like rotting meat!"

As the troll got up they noticed a hole in it and in the hole was a crow demon. "Ew. Whats that?" Tenten asked.

"How much you wanna bet that bird ripped his heart out and made itself a bloody nest." Neji replied.

"I knew there was something wrong the bird was controlling him." Neji smirked.

"Crow demons don;t fight on there own when there dead bodies handy." Neji said.

"It ain't so tough. But there nasty!"

Neji yelled trying to kill the bird.

The bird flew away.."It's getting away! Aren't you going after it?!" Tenten asked.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but the world is full of monsters you want me to go after them all!" Neji yelled.

"Yeah, But-"

"No but! You wanna start doing the fighting be my guest." Neji replied. "In the mean time where the jewe-" Neji's eyes got wide.

The crow had it in it's mouth and it flew away. "That stupid crow is making off with the jewel!" He turned to Tenten.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"What do you mean whats wrong with me! Go. After. Him!"

She yelled. Neji grabbed Tenten and they busted out.."Come on!" He yelled. Neji stopped and saw a bow and arrow he gave to Tenten and ran some more. "Oh, no you don't!" Neji yelled. Neji looked at Tenten.

"What are you waiting for hurry up and shoot it!" Tenten sweat dropped.

"Shoot! You kidding right I've never used a bow in my life!" She replied.

"The crow lives by eating human flesh if you thank that's bad let it swallow the jewel!" Neji yelled.

"Ah! It swallowed it!"

Tenten yelled. Tenten got the bow..

"Okay!" She said.

"Do it!" Tenten let it go and well lets just say it was about a yard away from the bird. He stopped and let Tenten go, and she fell on her butt.

"Ow!" She cried. "I don't care what the old lady sais! You are not Ayame! You got that! I am so outta here." He yelled running away.

"Neji wait!"

* * *

The crow was flying over the village it swooped down and grabbed a little boy.

"Somebody help!" The boy yelled.

"Looking for your next meal already huh?" Neji said. "You forget you first have to get through me." Tenten saw Neji..

"Neji No! You'll hurt the boy!" She yelled. Neji didn't listen...

"Back off Iron reborn soul stealer!" He yelled and tore the bird apart and the boy fell in the river.

"Help! Help!"

Yep, way to go Neji.

"Where did it go wheres the jewel!" Neji yelled. Tenten started taking her shoes off. Then she dived into the water..she started swimming towards the boy. "I'm so glad I took lessons."

"How can she do that!"  
"Shes fast...really fast..She's a nympth I tell you! A water nympth! She's not human at all!"

Tenten grabbed the boy

"Hang on! I've got you" She said.

"IT'S ON IT'S BACK NOW! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WHAT A DAY! What A GIRL! WHAT A NYMPH!"

_They say teenage girl get exited..._

Tenten got out of the water,

"Save the jewel stupid!" Neji called. Tenten looked at Neji and well turned her head in a prissy manner.

"Thanks for saving me." The little boy said. "It's okay.." Tenten said.

The bird though you see since it had the jewel it came back to life and flew out of the water.

"I knew it! Hey! It's getting away!" Neji yelled.

"It what? Well I guess your off the hook for now pal."

Tenten replied. The little boy screamed and they noticed a foot still attached to him. "I know..Hey could I bowwor your bow?" She asked a man. "Uh, sure." The man said handing it to her. "It's so far."

"My butt she's gonna hit it.." Neji told himself. Tenten atached the foot to the arrow. "I can do this...I can do this.." She said. She let the arrow go.

"I get it she's shooting the foot!"

_The foot can't help but be drawn by the jewel...which almost guarantees it will hit!  
_

The arrow shot dead on and a huge light erupted from the bird.

And well as usual...something went wrong..The jewel was broken into a million pieces.

"Yeah!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn. She hit it!"

"That light...wheres it comign from?" Tenten asked.

"Lady Chiyo those lights!"

"Oh, my and I like not the looks of it.." Chiyo replied.

* * *

"Are you sure it fell around here." Neji asked.

"Well yeah! I mean...kinda..though I'm still kinda worried about that light.." Tenten answered. A demon flew out of the tree's and Neji killed it. Something fell out of it..

"I hope that not what I think it-"

"Then what do you think it is?" Neji asked. Tenten picked it up..

"I think it's a shard from the jewel.." She replied.

"Wha! WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

* * *

Episode tow finished.


End file.
